Marriage of the Century
by Sabrina2001
Summary: I know the title sounds dumb but the story's kewl! I think. Ash and Misty have all grown up. It has been ten years since Ash has started his Poke'mon journey. Ash sends Misty a letter telling her he is getting married. Misty has to go and save the marriag
1. Marriage of the Century part 1

Disclaimer don't own Poke'mon. How many times do I have to say that?  
A/N: Ages~  
Ash:20  
Misty: 21 1/2  
Brock: 24  
Get the picture?  
It's up to you if I should continue. So please review and be constructive in flames. It's AAML so you've been warned! Enjoy!!!

__

Wedding of the Century  
  
Once upon a time their lived a girl and a boy. They traveled around the world together. They had many friends that had came and gone but they stuck together since the beginning. They never admitted it but they truly did care about each other. Months went to years and finally it went to a decade. Ten years together. Ten years that day something happened.   
  
"Togepi I'm going to go get the mail." Misty yelled as she walked outside to her mailbox.  
"Bills, bills, bills, junk mail, hey what's this?" Misty asked herself.  
Dear Misty,  
I may not have told you but I have found the woman  
of my dreams. We are going to get married Saturday August the 31.  
Please come, you are my best friend and I really want you here. The   
location etc. is on the second page.  
Love,  
Ash  
She closed the envelope and her whole world went blank.   
Misty closed the envelope and her world went blank. _Who could he be marring? What about me? How could I have never meet that girl yet? Oh Ash why did I have to wait so long to tell you?_ Misty thought to herself. She walked inside and put the letter on the table. She just stared at it. She walked over to Togepi and picked it up.  
"Well I guess we should go but....I...I...lo-...love...him....so...so....so...much." Misty cried.  
She went to her room and packed up a set of clothes. Thinking to herself the whole time. _Who could it be? I have been Ash's friend since day one. Even though he left two months ago I still talked to him everyday. Visited when I had a chance. Who could it be? I wish it were me._ She sighed and put her luggage in the trunk.  
"It's time to go Togepi, maybe if we get there early I can meet the girl." Misty explained.  
"Togi!" Togepi said happily.  
"You'll understand one day." Misty said with a sigh and put Togepi in the car. For it was going to be a long road trip there but a longer one back. She couldn't get Ash out of her mind. She was supposed to be happy because her best friend was happy but she still loved him so very much. She was still a young woman she still had her feelings.  
They arrived to the Ketchum house in about five hours. She looked outside and it looked all the same. Ash looked out the window and saw Misty's car. He ran outside and greeted Misty with a hug.  
"I'm so glad you came." Ash said happily.  
"So where's the lucky girl?" Misty asked.  
"Oh you'll meet her." Ash replied. he looked into her beautiful eyes. For she had grown up to be the most beautiful girl out of the sensational sisters. She was proud of her looks but she was more worried on what was in the inside.  
"Come on inside, I bet my mom will be happy to see you." Ash explained.  
"Still ol' same Ash eh?" Misty teased.  
"Yeah I plan on moving out of here after the wedding." Ash explained.  
"Oh." was all Misty could say She wanted to move with him, she wanted to hold him, she wanted him.  
"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said happily.  
"Hello Misty, it's great to see you." Mrs. Ketchum replied.  
"Togi!" Togepi replied.  
"Hey Ash where's Pikachu? Togepi misses him." Misty explained.  
"Pikachu somes her to see you." Ash yelled. Running down the stairs Pikachu came and jumped in Misty's other arm.  
"I've missed you Pikachu." Misty said   
"Pika!" Pikachu said happily.  
"Now Pikachu can you go play with Togepi?" Misty asked.  
"Pika!" Pikachu replied.  
"Thanks so much." Misty added as she put Togepi on the floor.  
The day passed by very quickly but as the day progressed misty kept asking about this so called 'lucky girl'. Misty was scared to approach Ash because she thought his future wife might deck her. Ash continually said You'll meet her. This pondered in Mistys mind all day. She wanted to meet this girl so bad to see what that girl had that she didn't.  
~~Later that afternoon~~  
"Ash when is that girl of yours ever going to show up?" Misty asked.  
"Oh I didn't tell ya?" Ash asked.  
"No." Misty said with a grin.  
"She went in to town to pick up her dress and send out some invitations." Ash explained.  
"So I'll see her tonight?" Misty asked.  
"No tomorrows the wedding, she's going to stay over a friends house because the bride isn't supposed to see the man till the wedding." Ash explained.  
"Right, well I better go into town and get my dress to." Misty said with a sigh.  
"Yeah, her favorite color is blue, and that's our theme. So try to match with that color." Ash explained.  
"She's a lot like me." Misty replied.  
"In more ways than one." Ash added.

  
End of Part 1!!!  
Should I continue?  
Who's Ash's wife to be?  
What will Misty do?  
it's up to you if I should continue!!!  
Later,  
Sabrina or,  
Sabss or,  
Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,  
Sabrina the Gym Leader.  
Anyway works for me!!!  
P.S. AAML rule forever plus a day!!!  
  
  
  



	2. Marriage of the Century part 2

Disclamer: I don't own Poke'mon. How many times do I have to say that? I also do not own the song, "Save the best for last." by Vanessa Williams. Thank you.

A/N: Please read part 1 to understand. Ages are ten years older from today's ages. This is AAML. You've been warned. Enjoy!!!!

The Marriage of the Century part 2  
  
"Get up Misty the wedding is in ten hours!" Ash said shaking Misty awake.  
"Huh?" Misty asked confused.  
"The wedding!" Ash yelled.  
'Oh yeah, the wedding." Misty replied.  
"Well I am going to go get ready. we need to arrive at the chapel at least five hours early." Ash said as he walked out the door. Misty sighed. She put her head back on her pillow and whispered to herself, "If only I was her."  
They arrived at the about 1 o' clock. Misty was already dressed in her long blue glitter dress. it fit her perfect, it was ankle long and she had on her blue high heels. It matched well with her blue Tentacruel earrings Ash had got her on her last birthday. Misty walked into the chapel's doors. She gazed at only the figures and decorations. She finally looked to Ash, who smiled back at her. Misty walked over to him and said, "Hey you look nice."   
"You too." Ash replied.  
"You shouldn't tell that to but your bride." Misty said with a smile.  
"Hey your my best friend, I have the right to tell you look beautiful." Ash replied.  
"You do?" Misty asked.  
"Yep." Ash said with a smile.  
"Hey guys!" rock yelled as he entered the chapel.  
"Hey Brock, long time no see." Misty yelled back.  
"Now if I was only 4 years younger Misty." Brock said with a smile.  
"Thanks." Misty replied.  
"So Ash can't wait till the big moment, eh?" Brock asked.  
"Yeah, but there's going to be a big surprise." Ash said with a smile.  
"Tell us." Misty begged.  
"Wait and see." Ash replied as he walked down the isle and started to talk to the preacher.  
"What could be his big surprise?" Misty asked.  
"I don't know, but Misty are you upset Ash is getting married." Brock asked.  
'Well sort a." Misty began.  
"Come on Misty tell me the truth.' Brock insisted.  
"Yes I am completely mortified. I don't know what to do!" Misty whispered so Ash would not hear.  
"Let's go outside." Brock directed her to the door.  
~~Outside~~  
"Misty why don't you tell Ash how you feel?" Brock asked.  
"I don't want to ruin it for him. He seems so happy." Misty explained.  
"Have you even meet Ash's future wife?" Brock asked.  
"No." Misty replied.  
"Oh. Well don't worry there will be other men." Brock tried to cheer her up.  
"But all I want is Ash." Misty explained.  
"Why?" Brock asked.  
"He's saved my life, he's kept me straight, he's cared when no one else cared, he made me complete." Misty explained with tears coming down her eyes. Her heart ached, her brain was lost. she felt incomplete.

"I see, you really love him, but now that he's getting married you want have him to yourself anymore and he want just be yours. Right?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I always thought we were soul mates because how me meet and hw we lasted ten years." Misty explained.

"Are you sure you want to go to this wedding?" Brock asked.  
"I want to see Ash happy, and he's happy with her I guess I should be happy. I'll go." Misty replied.

"O.k. but think about it before you go." Brock said as he walked away back to the chapel.

"I will." She whispered, "I will."

~~Wedding time~~

The chapel was filled with about 100 people. They all came to see the big wedding. Ash was very nervous as he entered the chapel. He looked around a lot. He had butterflies in his stomach. His heart had beat two times instead of one and most of all he was sweating. He finally reached the preacher and took his place.

"How you holding up Misty?" Brock asked.

"I guess I'm o.k." Misty replied.

"O.k. here we go." Brock said as he took his seat next to hers.

Two young girls about the age of seven walked down the isle. They were the flower girls. they were dressed in white and blue, very beautiful for girls their age. The whole chapel fell silent as the Wedding song(I don't know the name!) started. First came the brides made, dressed in a long blue and silver dress. Finally everyone waited for the bride to appear but no one came. Everyone looked around confused and worried.

"Brock what's going on?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure." Brock replied.

Suddenly Ash jumped from where the preacher was and started to talk very loudly so everyone could hear, "I know you came here to see me get married to a so called woman. She's not coming down the isle but she is sitting down." Everyone looked around. Ash smiled and walked up to Misty. He said softly, "Misty you have been my best friend for the last ten years. You mean more to me than the world itself. I love you with all of my heart and soul. (Gets on knees(like in a proposal way).) Will you marry me Misty?" 

Everyone looked at the two as Misty stood up and tears came from her eyes. She said the most important words in Ash's life, "I do." Ash took her in his arms and looked into her eyes. They stood there in their own little world. Ash ran his right hand through her hair. Misty had waterfalls of tears coming down her eyes. she whispered to him, "I love you Ash." 

Sometimes the snow comes down in June,

Sometimes the sun goes round the moon,

I see the passion in your eyes,

Sometimes it's all the big surprise.

Cause there was a time when all I did was wish,

That you tell me this was love,

Its not the way I hoped or how I planned,

But somehow it was enough,

And now were standing face to face,

Isn't this world a crazy place?

Just when I thought our chance had past,

You go and save the best for last,

All of the nights you came to me,

When some silly girl had set you free,

You wondered how you would make it through,

I wondered what was wrong with you.

Cause how could you give your love to someone else,

And share your love me,

Sometimes of everything your looking for,

Its the one thing you can't see.

But now were standing face to face,

Isn't this world a crazy place,

Just when I thought our chance had past,

You go and save the best for last.

Sometimes of everything your looking for,

It's the one thing you can't see.

Sometimes the snow comes down in June,

Sometimes the sun goes round the moon,

Just when i thought our chance had past,

You go and save the best for last.

You went and saved the best for last.

The end

I hope you enjoyed it!! Please R&R!! I need to know how to get better! Thanks for reading my story and hoped you liked it!!

Later,

Sabrina or,

Sabss or,

Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,

Sabrina the Gym Leader!!!

P.S. AAML rule forever plus a day!!!

  



End file.
